The Weaponless Meinster
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shirou escaped the clock tower since they discovered his Reality Marble, he escaped to Nevada reaching Death City, how will Shirou fare with Meinsters and weapons?
1. Chapter 1

Weaponless Meinster

A Fate/Stay Night and Soul Eater crossover

Author's Nothes: This is a beta, I hope you people like this story

Chapter 1: two as one, weapon and its wielder

It's been a while since the end of the 5th failed Heavens Feel (also known as the War for the Holy Grail). It has been over 6 years since that day, when Rin, he and Saber went to England Clock Tower.

After a time, he had to leave due to his Reality Marble Being discovered.

In the Clock Tower and the Magus association by extension, there are 2 things that are prohibited, research on Death Apostle's immortality, and Reality Marble.

Death Apostle Research is banned and most people are put immediately to death due to the inherent danger not only to the practitioner, or the other humans, but due to the inherent probability to reveal magecraft to the world at large.

The concept of a Reality Marble (innate bounded field) is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the World Egg theory. Generally, it is used to refer to the alien common sense of demons in that it is how demons perceive reality and how Reality Marbles themselves are the natural abilities of demons and elementals. It is possible for humans to achieve this as an innate Bounded Field, though generally only in the cases of the powerful beings like The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the greatest of magi who have spent years upon years researching. This ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation" to Marble Phantasm, but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Reality Marbles allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the practitioner. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. It can be said that they can surpass Marble Phantasms at the same time, as they are capable of affecting things not of nature. It is a magecraft that comes close to being real magic, and as a taboo among taboos and mystery among mysteries, it is one of the pinnacles for a magus for which research has been banned by the Mage's Association. Those that do have a Reality Marble would inevitably earn a Sealing Designation if discovered due to its nature as a unique magical ability that cannot be acquired through study and does not pass on to one's descendants. Obtaining a Reality Marble is not something every magus can achieve through research. The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Egg and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Magi are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of mana, such as Excalibur, may be able to disrupt them. The World constantly attempts to crush the unnatural bounded fields, as they are not created by spiritual beings, meaning that it costs a great deal of magical energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them. Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user cannot add their own will into the form of the barrier.

Because of it, Shirou had to make a break else he would be used as a guinea pig and be examined to find how he managed to create it. Truly horrific experiments that only a magus could do, separate the soul, harvest skin, explore his brain, his cells and other organs and tissues… things that would be nigh impossible with conventional means.

In order to escape the clock tower he decided to flee to America, they had their own magus association, however they were at odds with the motherland's one and thus in order to spite them they 'lost' Shirou's whereabouts.

Currently he was in Nevada, it was far away from the body of water, in the middle of the dessert, he went to a city called Death City, it looked a bit odd to him and Shirou could feel a strong power from within. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he concentrated on one of his magus skills.

The power was huge, it was violent, but concentrated like a shield the thing that made Shirou almost lose concentration was the fact that it resembled a Boundary Field… yet he knew and felt it was just raw power, only an ultimate or a shinzo could be able to defeat something as powerful as that.

"Well, in here I would at least be able to get work with what I am good at" Shirou said as he stepped out of the bus he was traveling.

After getting off the bus he went to the vending machine, he needed something to eat and drink and a while to stretch the muscles. A 10 hr bus drive would do a work on your muscles after all.

"Man what a pain in the ass… at least I managed to get a few things before I had to flee the Clock Tower…" Shirou said.

He opened his bag, in it he had some red cloth, it was actually a saint's shroud that protected the user from the elements, and as much as he hated it he decided to wear it, least he would bake under the hot Nevada sun.

He sarcastically chuckled at this "never saw this coming" he said derisively.

He got out of the bus station, it was a pain but he had no place to stay so he must wander around aimlessly for a while.

As he was walking he found a place to sit down and relax, it was a coffee shop called "Deathbucks café"

"Give an Avanti coffee please" Shirou ordered in the counter. A cute girl then came with his order as he relaxed on the soft sofa.

As he drunk he saw around and almost did something as cliché as spit his drink out when he saw this guy.

His outward appearance was of a normal human, but that was not what interested him.

Outwards, he looked like a regular teenager, his eyes where colored like Gilgamesh but his hair was like EMIYA's.

He had a rather bored expression, being laid back and nonchalant. He was trying to look cool as one would put it as he sat down with a little girl.

No, what really made Shirou double take was the fact that the teen was a weapon, a scythe to be exact and a nicely forged one, "_wait, if he is a human how could he be a forged weapon, was he perhaps a homunculus or something?_"

No the fact is that he was a human with a special ability, however Shirou had 'recorded' the teen's weapon form blue-print in his mind, it was no Noble Phantasm but rather more of a Conceptual armament, this weapon had reaping abilities, in other words, it didn't 'kill' humans but simply separated their souls, also the weapon was capable to evolve under certain circumstances, but he was not aware of it as of yet.

He reinforced his ears to hear their conversation.

"So you think we can finish this, we only need one more kishin soul and then we can go hunt for the witch" the boy said.

"_Kishin_?" Shirou wondered at the word "_I can understand the last one but why that one_?"

"99 kishin souls, or evil human who have strayed from the path of good and became demons and host to the kishin egg, and a witches soul, that's what we need to turn you into a Deathscythe" the girl said.

"Yeah I know Maka" the boy said "_So her name is Maka… interesting, but I never heard those names on the Mage association or clock tower… who are these people?_" Shirou thought.

"Anyways we have to contact Lord Death and get information on the next target" Maka said as she went to a window and breathed on it until her breath condensed.

"42,42,564 if you want to knock on death's door" she recited as she wrote the numbers with her finger.

"Oh? Howdy-doo! How do you do Maka-chan?" a cartoonish looking 'creature' appeared on the mirror as it was a computer face chat of sorts.

"Good evening Lord Death, we are here to ask the location of the next target" Maka asked

Lord Death then noticed something… the man in red. "Maka-chan before than can you ask the young man behind you and invite him to discuss this in person, he seems a bit interested in what we were discussing, that would be all tolo-lu!" he said as he waved good-bye.

Maka and the other boy turned to see the young man calmly drinking coffee looking at them with a calm look on his face.

"who are you?" she said as she got on a defensive stance.

"Relax Maka, this guy seem like a cool guy, and I know a thing or two about cool, besides the old man wanted us to bring him in so there must be an explanation" the boy said

"Soul, you are WAY too laid back" Maka said finally releasing the boy's name

"Whatever, so let's head back, Lord Death is waiting and is not cool to keep people waiting" Soul said as they escorted their impromptu companion.

"I've seen weird things in my life… I've seen my future self that turned into a counter-guardian and then he came to the past to kill me, I seen the real form of the Holy Grail, and fought against Gilgamesh… but this building takes the cake" he said as he looked at the strangest and oddest building he ever laid eyes to. It was perfectly symmetrical in all… however the way it was build, it was more of an eyesore.

They walked about in the halls until they reached the Death Room, also known as the principal's office.

In it was the one known as Lord Death awaiting for the man in red.

"uhmmm, how do you do! I been observing you for a while now, you are a rather peculiar fellow aren't you?" Lord Death said. "Maka, Soul… please leave us alone, this is a rather private conversation that I need with this young man"

Maka wanted to stay but soul just pulled her out by force, much to her chagrin.

"So you are Shirou Emiya, correct?" Lord death asked

"yes that would be me, why have you asked for my presence in here, Shinigami-sama?" Shirou asked

"To the point eh, well as you must know by now, you father was someone who dedicated his life to bring 'balance' to this world, as such, and you being his (adopted) son was wondering if you would join us, from what I hear the UK's magus association wants you, but I feel your talents would be more suited for protecting and saving people than being a lab rat, don't you agree?" lord Death said, you could not see it, but he was smiling.

"Thank you very much Lord Death" Shirou said as he retired from the room.

As he left, lord Death had a sad Aura on him, as he could see what awaited him on the path he had chosen "Very few people would choose the path of martyrdom, you have a beautiful soul… such willpower, strong yet gentle" Lord Death said as he viewed Shirou's Soul Wave, it was large, and it had a gear and many different swords, blades and weapons stuck on it, a violent Soul Wave, but one used to save.

"he is so much like his father, yet so different, how ironic, it seems little Kerry's* wish will be continued by his (adoptive) son,but the world is a cruel place, the stories of heroes have dwindled and people just look out for oneself, a person like this is both a blessing, and a curse to others who are so selfish, poor boy, destined to suffer for an ideal that might not be, regardless I wish him the best of luck"

**Hallway**

Shirou was having a field day, everywhere he looked at there were more of this weapon/human hybrids; he was basically like a child in a candy store.

"Lord Death told us you should attend to the classes we have in here, so you are coming to ours, that way we can help you get used to the curriculum in here and you might have some familiar faces and someone to talk to" Maka said.

"ah, yes, thank you" Shirou said. It was more than a bit disconcerting being the oldest in a school right now, but he took it with stride, after all he had no pride, pride was useless.

After the class he was escorted to an apartment building 505 one next door to theirs, it was rather large for an apartment, but he still missed his old place back in Japan, there was a lot of free space to train inside after all but he was not one to look at the gift in a horse's mouth (unless it was from Rider's horse… that was one scary, albeit hot lady)

He sat down as he meditated and practiced his magic "trace… on!" he said as he activated his circuits.

His circuits opened up, allowing the flow of prana to wash over him, he then proceeded to recreate in his mind the blue-prints of all the weapons he had seen in his life, from the holy grail war, to now… fast, ever changing, ever flowing, not a single redeeming quality but a long lists of many abilities and skills to make up for, diversity if you will, rather than specialize in a single weapon, a weapon for the occasion, a tool for the job, there are only 3 blades and another item he was fond of… Kanshoy and Bakuya, the married swords, Excalibur and Caliburn and the last the one that was not a sword but part of it… Avalon, the holy scabbard of Excalibur, those last 3 items belonged to his beloved friend, lover and Servant, Saber.

"It has been many years since I last saw you… I miss you Saber, but don't worry, I will see you someday… in the field of swords" Shirou said to himself

"I am the bone of my sword" he chanted, his body begun to warm up with the prana flowing through his circuits.

More and more blades formed around coming from his reality marble into reality.

The steps to recreate his weapons are seven, and he must follow them to recreate them perfectly, else he would have a weapon of lower quality and would be 'erased' by nature trying to reassert itself and correct the anomaly of the projected blade.

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

Because of this his blades, tough copies, have the same abilities and powers (if they are noble phantasms or conceptual weapons/armaments) his core are swords and blades, but he can reproduce armor and shields as well but it costs him more prana than it would with weapons.

His body was getting warmer; he was using a lot of prana, continuously tracing and retracing different blades on the fly.

"Trace…off" he closed his circuits he was sweating quite a bit, but he had to do this in order to increase the quality of his circuits. He had 27 circuits, but they could only process 10 units of prana each, quiet a low quantity, if he managed to make his circuits wider he could use even more units and trace more blade, more efficiently and faster, with lower cost to his prana and health.

*knock knock*

There was someone who wanted to see him, must be Maka or Soul.

He opened the door, he didn't have anything on to cover his chest but a towel, he answered the door, it wouldn't do to keep them waiting.

"uh? Oh hello Maka, how are you? Do you need anything?" Shirou asked.

Maka blushed slightly, Shirou was a bit like his father, but unlike that useless person, he had a serious face, his body was sculpted regardless the many wounds and scars that it held.

"uh, I was, uh… wondering if you'd like to come with us, we are hunting the last Kishin Soul and after that we will be targeting the Witch" Maka said.

"Sure, I would like to see what you people got." Shirou said with a nod, would you like to come for some tea? I just brewed some" he offered.

She sat down as they both had a calming green tea he had brewed, it was quiet good.

"This is a very good tea" she said.

"Thanks, I like cooking and stuff like that" he said.

"Hey Maka! You ready? We should be going, it's getting dark!" Soul yelled.

Maka finished her tea.

"let me put something on first" He said.

**Death City, Night**

Maka was standing over a staircase facing a monster-like creature

"Murderer "Jack The Ripper" I am here for your soul" Maka said

The monster in front of her was humanoid-like, his hands however had a strange bladed contraption, his forearms- had blades, and all in all he really looked like a monster.

"Trace on" a voice said in the dark. Maka jumped to the left as she heard something approaching fast

4 swords flew at high speeds, making shockwaves as they passed by her and Soul, they embedded themselves into the extremities of the monster.

"uh?" both of them were shocked, those blades where beautiful, simple yet peerless, where did they come from?

"Reap him already Maka" Soul said in his scythe form.

"ri… right… Your soul… IS MINE!" she yelled as she slashed the monster.

Soul transformed from his scythe form and grabbed the soul "Itadakimatsu"

"I was wondering, what does it taste like?" Maka asked

"uh? Well… it doesn't have a taste persay… but the texture is incredible, so only one left uh?" Soul said

"Yeah, but where did all those swords come from?" Maka asked.

"Looks like you guys dind't need much help uh?" Shirou said.

"Yeah, hey, you saw the owner of those swords?" Soul asked.

"What swords?" Shirou asked

"those… swo… UH!? What the hell happened to those swords!? That's so cool!" Soul yelled.

"Anyways, let's go get that witch, according to Lord Death, she lives in the outskirts of town right?" Shirou said.

"Shirou, you should stay back and watch, it might get dangerous cause you don't' have a partner" Maka said.

Shirou just smiled, "don't worry… I have my ways"

Maka and Soul blinked.

**Witch's cottage**

"Wow… a pumpkin house… that's cool" Soul said. "How about we just do a direct attack, sneaking around isn't cool"

"you can't just do as you like, she is different from the others!" Maka yelled as Shirou smirked

"ITADAKIMATSU!" Soul yelled as he jumped into the window. Crashing inside the room, the room in question appeared to be a bathroom, but that's not what made Soul hesitate, no, that was due to the beautiful and completely nude and beautiful witch in front of him that has just rose from the bathtub. His shock is so much he fails in his landing and falls into the tub

"oh my goddess, what's wrong kiddo?" the witch said as if him looking at her naked wasn't much of a problem.

Soul turned around as his nose bleed "Hmph! A cool guy like me is totally used to nude women" he said, however it was clearly a bold face lie.

"that explains the nosebleed and heart pounding " she said with a playful and seductive smirk.

A sound like stampeed sounded as Maka broke the door in a flying drill kick hitting Soul "DUMBASS!" she yelled, Shirou walked in nonchalantly chuckling at their antics.

"Sorry to disturb you during a bath, but we are here for your soul" Maka said

"Well at least you are more level headed, Shirou said, "but about Soul?" Shirou said pointing at him

Soul was on her lap "are you ok?" she asked a bit concerned as she stroked his hair

"S…sure… I am always cool" he said half dead

"What the hell you guys! What a pain!" she yelled, she ten pulled Soul's ear "Hey you! Hurry up and turn into a scythe"

"Yoouch… I got it already" Soul said

Soul then turned into the weapon "Let's go Soul Eater" Maka said

"Awright!" Soul said

"Amazing! He turned into a scythe! " she said as if it was no danger to her health. She put on her clothes via magic.

"I'll take your soul and create the greatest weapon, a 'death scythe'" Maka said

"How fascinating, can I please have that scythe?" The witch asked

"Pum-pumkin pumkin…"

Shirou could feel the activation of magecraft… it was a large blast of comparable to Caster's blasts, all in one, condensed into a powerful single attack, and by the scent of the power that witch had, she could do this all day.

Shirou stood in front of Maka and pushed her out of the window "RUN!" he said

"SHIROU!" Maka and Soul yelled.

"Halloween cannon!" the witch yelled

They saw a blast of energy "Rho Aias!" was heard, definitely Shirou's voice.

The house was blown to bits, but Shirou Remained absolutetly unscathed, same as the witch.

"oh? Not bad boy, first time I seen something like that, you are not a witch, I can tell that much, but you have magic power, what are you boya?" she asked as her curiosity perked

"Hey, is it ok to be curious… after all… curiosity killed the cat" Shirou said as he had been able to ascertain her true self

He smiled "You are not bad, come play with Blair next time ok? Nyah!?" she said as she vanished.

"Shirou!" Maka yelled

"Hey buddy, you ok? That's cool that you managed to get out of the way of the blast man, thanks for the save, you are a pretty cool guy in my book" Soul said in his scythe mode.

"Uh…thanks Soul" Shirou said.

"say, you mind if I can wield Soul for a while?" Shirou asked, he wanted to see if there was a difference between Soul, and the copy he made.

"be careful tough, it can be thought if you don't resonate with him" Maka warned him

Shirou put his hands on him and used the step of his tracing to be able to weild him "Sympathizing with the experience of its growth" in order to atune himself.

He then twirled him and slashed the air with him as if he had wielded the weapon all his life.

"not bad… it has a good balance, though it's a bit heavy at the top, but it's still workable" Shirou said as he twirled it once more and then handed it back to Maka.

"Not bad there… first time anyone wield me that way, Maka, you can learn a thing or two about him, he seems to hand a good eye and hands for weapons"

"how did you survive that blast!? It was pretty powerful!" Maka asked

"Well tough I am a man, I am one who can use magic… I am a magus" Shirou said finally letting 'the cat out of the bag" so to speak.

**The next night**

"So you are a magus, what can you do, like balls of fire… lightning, stuff like that?" Maka asked

"unfortunately, no… I can't use any magic of any of the 5 elements, I can only do one thing tough" Shirou said.

"oh? What's that?" Soul asked.

"Trace… on!" he said as he called forth a perfect copy of Soul into the world.

"Woah! Is that me?!" Soul said as he looked at the scythe a perfect replica of Soul in his scythe form.

"It is, but it is only an empty copy, while it has all your abilities, it has no soul, it's just an empty soulless weapon… and this is the basis of my magic, the ability to recreate near perfection every weapon I lay eyes to" Shirou said.

"That's one cool ability you got there buddy, so it was you who made that Jack the ripper guy into a shishskabob?" Soul asked.

"Uhmm… I thought you might wanted the little help" Shirou said.

"So what can we do to get that witch?" Maka said.

"I got an idea… but you two have to get her soul" Shirou said.

**Next day**

The witch keep sending her attacks as Shirou slashed them with his newly traced blades

"It's weird seeing someone fight a witch with blades when the person is a mage himself" Soul said.

"To be honest I was expecting lighting, fire and stuff like that" Maka said.

"Keep your concentration up guys, incoming" Shirou yelled as a couple of magically created pumpkin-shaped bombs.

Shirou threw his blades at them, slicing them as they were made of hot butter.

Shirou danced threw the bombs as he then traced another weapon, a large red spear.

It was the spear used by the Lancer of the 4th Grail War, a spear with magic disruption abilities.

"STAY BEHIND ME!" Shirou ordered as Soul (scythe mode) and Maka trailed behind.

"Uh?!" Blair was shocked, her magic was not working, her attacks vanished as they touched the spear.

"It… it can't be… is that" Blair said in shock, recognizing the blade's history, even one as her could feel it.

"Maka now!" Shirou yelled

"Your soul is mine!" she yelled as she cut Blair the witch in two.

Soul than ate the soul of the witch "OOOOOOH! THE POWER! THE SURGE OF POWER!"…

He then slouched "it isn't there" he said as he was feeling down

Apparently Blair was not a witch, but a cat with strong magecraft, she was alive due to the fact that "cats have 9 lives (souls)"

She jumped, towards Shirou she was being really seductive. "Hey there red man, how about it? Blair's just a kitty with really strong magic, the problem isn't the form or shape... right?" She said as she snuggled against him.

"Wait… WAIT! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN TO ME? DOES THIS MEAN I EATEN 99 KISHIN SOULS AND A CAT'S SOUL!?" Soul yelled.

"Huuu! Does this mean… WE FAILED?" Maka said in shock.

Blair was giggling as she was being carried by Shirou.

"So… what do I do with this cat?" Shirou said as she held Blair by the scruff of the neck.

"How about you keep me as a pet?" Blair said seductively

"How about you become my familiar then?" Shirou said.

"uhmm… not a bad idea… I don't have any problems with being your familiar Shirou" Blair said.

Maka rolled her eyes at this.

"Now this guy is one cool costumer" Soul said

Soul and Maka then got all their collected kishin souls taken away for failing to get the witch's soul.

"Well Blair, it seems we are going to be roomies, I will be in your care" Shirou said.

"And I in yours cutie" Blair said with a seductive grin.

"Coolest... man… ever" Soul said.

"At least he is not a shameless skirt-chaser like my father" Maka said.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Weaponless Meinster

A Fate/Stay Night and Soul Eater crossover

Author Notes: Shinigami was talking about someone named Kerry last chapter… Kerry is a nickname given to Kiritsugu when he was a kid by a girl that he fell in love with (Shirley) a girl who was 4 years older than him… however disaster struck… for more information please read/watch Fate/Zero.

Chapter 2: Enter The (failing) Star

"So… apparently I am to be partnered with you for this mission… Black Star" Shirou said

"isn't it great I bet you are feeling proud to be partnered with someone as great as me" Black Star said with a grin.

"Oh… I feel something alright" Shirou said as he sighed.

"I am sorry for Black Star's actions" the twin chained scythe (kusari-gama) said with an apologetic voice.

It was a demon arm called Tsubaki, a rather nice, easy-going girl, her personality was almost similar to Shirou, she always was readily available to help anyone who needed, and was always there to listen.

Also, he had to suppress the urge to hug her and caresses her (in human form the first, the second for the later), she was a magnificent weapon, she was like a utility belt, she can transform into many weapons for defensive and offensive purposes… she even could become a smoke bomb for goodness sake, how much versatility can one weapon have?

Seating down on the table under the rafters we had chosen to hide was a rather ugly man smoking a Cuban cigar.

"Kill all the scum who oppose me… ya know, kill em dead" the person said.

He is the target, leader of the mafia Alcaponne

"That's the target this time?" Black Star asked

"yes, let's go get his 'soul'" Tsubaki said.

This kid, Black Star, he is supposed to be a member of an elite assassin family, and he is supposed to be a great assassin as well… but for an assassin, he has one big flaw that Shirou will discover.

"I am the great Black Star! I've come to take your souls! YEAAAH!" he said as he used Tsubaki as a mic.

Shirou's eyebrow twitched.

The assassin was a big show off. I think Kiritsugu would be twisting on his grave if he ever saw this kid denigrate his profession like that. He was a consummate killer, someone who would kill anything and anyone who would be a threat to peace and stability of the lives of people.

Black Star wanted to be like him, however he always wanted to show-off, if Shirou where to compare it would be like Night and Day, Kiritsugu was blunt, to the point, no fuss no wuss… crisp professionalism laced with an equal amount of deadliness.

Black Star…. Well… he was… something.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Black Star said feeling great.

"I AM NOT A MIC! I'M A WEAPON! A KUSARI-GAMA! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT AN ASSASSINATION IS!?" Tsubaki yelled as she begun to change to human form.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!?" the mobster yelled as they begun to shoot.

"Trace… on"

A rain of swords landed in front of both partners shielding them from the hail of bullets being shot their way.

"Break time Tsubaki!" Black Star said as he grinned

Tsubaki wanted to cry at the failed assassination.

"Urggg… not again" she moaned.

"Smoke bomb mode!" Black Star said.

"Right!" she transformed into a spherical object and Black Star launched it at the table making a smoke curtain and vanishing from sight.

**An hour later**

Shirou was sitting on a crate; this mission was a total and complete failure, but strategically speaking and the mission itself. Black Star outright refused any help "because I am a star, someone who will surpass the gods themselves, I can't let a nobody just help me out, he would steal my thunder, and I can't have that"

That was followed by Tsubaki apologizing.

Well Shirou would hold it against him… he would be the same when it came to risking his own life to protect the many.

"Hyahahaha! That was a great stage today! I'm getting really big (famous)" Black Star said with a grin.

"But I didn't absorb a single soul today… at this rate I will never be… a dark blade" Tsubaki said.

Shirou stood up a gentle hand on her head was placed as he patted her "you are a good weapon, and a good friend, Black Star can be a bit stupid" Shirou said as Black Star protested, but regardless of that he cares for you and wants to make you into a dark blade you so wish to become" Shirou said as he finished with a warm smile.

It was time to contact Shinigami-sama.

She threw a bomb, the smoke rose and made a connection to Shinigami-sama.

"Well well, hello hello, how's the soul collecting going?" he asked.

"Well… we still… just one… ahaha" Tsubaki laughed nerviously.

"Wha… no way? Really?" Shinigami-sama

After explaining everything and having seen the infamous "Shinigami chop" being used on Black Star, Shinigami-sama decided to help them by giving them a 'short-cut'

"in the city you are there are a few who possess a 'strong soul' a soul stronger than that of a regular human… this human is Mifune the bodyguard, he is a highly skilled bodyguard protecting the witch, Angela" Shinigami-sama said "his soul is comparable to 99 human souls… it should be easy, once you defeat him and kill the witch"

With that they left, only Shirou remained. "There is something else you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Ah, Shirou-kun, yes… you see… Angela really is…"

**Morning, Witch Angela's Castle**

The mob was there all armed to take on the witch, the boss wanted to eat the witch's soul in order to gain even more power. The castle was covered in yellow tape "keep out" written on it in English, like the ones you see in crime scenes.

"What business does the kink of the underworld have here?" a man said, he had a business suit, sloppily and cringled, a bolo tie hang on his shirt, his jacket laid on his shoulders, a single sheeted blade on his hand

"but remember, if I don't like it… you die" he said as he put his blade on his hand.

"What a joker…" the don said as he did a cutting motion with his thumb on his neck "Kill him"

"Yes boss!"

**An hour later**

Shirou, Black Star and Tsubaki reached the castle; Shirou looked at the scene before him, many men laid dead, impaled by many swords.

"just like Unlimited Blade Works" Shirou whispered, the only one who caught that was Tsubaki.

"What is that?" she asked.

Shirou pushed Tsubaki back "Trace…on!" he said.

In a flash, Kanshou and Bakuya were traced and appeared into the world, stopping the attack from the assailant. He pushed him back

"Today's looking… rather noisy" Mifune the body-guard said looking a bit annoyed.

Shirou twisted his blades and made them vanish back into prana.

"Did you guys come here after 'the witch's power' too?" he asked

"Yeah… and your 'soul' too" Black Star said while grinning. "Shirou don't go stealing my thunder or you will be next" he warned.

"yes, yes… go and show me your true self" Shirou said, "if you can't… I will step in" Shirou said.

"Heh… no you won't. I will finish this in a flash… TSUBAKI!" Black Star said

"Right!" she changed into a weapon.

"You must be scared, seeing how big I am, I know how you feel. I can't stay around mirrors for to long, I get scared on how grandiose I am, really" Black Star said as he circled Mifune.

Black Star attacked, he snared his sword and pulled to get Mifune close range.

While it was a good strategy in theory, application was something else. Mifune let go of the sword and used the pull to reach a pillar where a sword was laying in there and used it to attack Black Star, however he managed to defend using the chain of his weapon.

"Your weapon saved you… a normal scythe would have broken by now" Mifune said, he then let go of the sword and grabbed another one that was on the ground and slashed at Black Star. He managed to narrowly avoid it.

"he's really strong" Black Star said.

"Of course he is! He has the 'strong soul' after all!" Tsubaki said.

A sword then flew and missed Black Star's head by mere inches.

"Get lost already! If I have to kill a little kid I will have nightmares" Mifune said dismissing Black Star.

"Did you just call me (a) little (kid)?... are you calling me a half-pint!? TSUBAKI, Shuriken mode!" he said as he grew angrier.

"Well this won't end well… that Mifune guy, he fights similar to me… he even tried to reconstruct something like Unlimited Blade Works… it's still falls short, but it's a damn good try" Shirou said as he watched Black Star's hopeless battle.

Black Star threw Tsubaki with all his migh, but Mifune merely jumped and used a sword as a way to keep the star from going anywhere.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Black Star yelled.

Mifune was then covered in smoke, visibility 0.

"I GOT YOUR SOUL!" Black Star yelled.

Shirou face-palmed , the kid had 0 talent as an assssin. Mifune then hit him with is sword.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled as she transformed back into human form.

Shirou then stood in front of Black Star his blades out.

"How dare you… you acully thought someone as great as me would stoop to 'backstabbing'?" Black Star asked as he begun to raise.

"You… are an idiot" Shirou said.

Black Star glared at him "Don't you have any pride?!"

"Fortunately, I do not have any pride. But what about it? Will the name of the hero be disgraced? Hah, don't make me laugh, Black Star. You can wash away disgrace with results. You can feed your meaningless pride to the dogs." Shirou said.

Black Star shivered in rage, "You will see… how the likes of me fights… a 'Magus Killer'" Shirou said as his blades re-appeared on his hands.

"You seem one like me… you seen countless battles, countless bloodsheeds… I wonder…" Mifune said as he charged in.

Shirou stopped his blade with the white blade. He attacked with the black, Mifune guarded with the sword that was stuck on a pillar, with a swift move Mifune disarmed Shirou, as he was about to attack at his exposed side the black blade he had disposed of had re-appeared on his hand, and parried and broke his sword.

"Your style is but a cheap imitation of mine… let me show you… what it means to fight with unlimited blades" Shirou said as he stood in a horse stane, he closed his eyes.

"I am the bone of my sword" he chanted… "Trace… stand-by!" he said.

Black Star, Mifune and Tsubaki were shocked; many different weapons lay hovering in the air.

"The difference in your style is that yours is only a seeming, mine is also a copy of the copy… or rather should I say I am the creator and the student?" Shirou said.

"What you say, makes no sense" Mifune said

"Trace… continuous fire!" he yelled.

The swords shone brightly, then with cold precision they shot out.

Mifune blocked, he parried and dodged the swords, but they keep shooting out, the same swords.

"Hey… you two… stop hogging the spot light… the only star in here… IS ME! You got that?" he said as he got up.

Shirou snapped his fingers as all the swords he threw dissolved into prana.

"_Somehow, his eyes changed color_" Mifune said.

Shirou then rose his hands and left the area of combat.

"It's all up to you, show me the power of a star" Shirou said.

Black Star fist bumped Shirou "Tsubaki… Ninja Blade Mode" he said.

"YES!" she said as she then transformed.

Shirou then noticed something and smirked "I see… if this is how it is… he can do it too"

"_Impossible… I can't feel his presence at all… no… no… that's not it. I feel a faint presence! But clearly a different person's presence!" _Mifune thought.

"It can't be… you…?" Mifune said

Shirou noticed this the second he saw.

"Dark demon blade 'Tsubaki'… 'Dummy Star' mode" Tsubaki said as she changed from Black Star to herself.

Behind Mifune, Black Star was ready to unleash his ultimate attack "Deadly Black Star Big Wave!" he yelled as he shoved his soul energy into the attack

"I am… a STAR!" He yelled

"A fair fight, no tricks, just swords… that's how the dark assassins do it" he said with a smirk.

"A bastard like you protecting an evil witch… bastards like you will always die! And above all for getting more attention than me! I'm taking your soul!" Black Star said.

"Tsubaki" he yelled

"RIGHT!" Tsubaki said as she changed to a weapon again.

Black Star rose his arm… he was about to deliver the killing blow.

"STOP!" A little girl, a witch… she stopped in front of Mifune and stared at Black Star, she had tears on her eyes. "Don't bully Mifune!" she yelled as she protected her protector "MIFUNE IS PROTECTING ME FROM HUMANS BECAUSE I'M STILL NO GOOD AT MAGIC! SO DON'T BULLY HIM!"

"This is Angela?" Black Star asked hesitantly, it was just but a little girl…

Mifune then put himself in front of Angela " you can have my 'soul' but if you try to kill Angela I'll defend her with my life" Mifune said.

"You kidding, I don't like killing children, it will give me nightmares… come on Tsubaki, let's go" Black Star said.

Tsubaki sighed, but was happy. "okay"

"Hey Black Star… can I borrow Tsubaki a minute?" Shirou asked.

"Uh? Well… I guess… but be careful, if you can't match her Soul Wave it would be hard to wield her" Black Star said.

"Tsubaki… scythe mode" Shirou said.

"Right" Tsubaki said.

Shirou then wielded her in ways never imagined she could be weileded, Shirou even stpped on the chain to change the trajectory of the blades on the fly, wrapping it around his neck, like it was some kind of movie. "Tantou mode" Shirou said as she changed again, he moved fluidly and directly with her.

**Tsubaki's imagination**

Tsubaki was dressed in a rather beautiful bareback, princess cut dress, as Shirou was dressed in a rather expensive looking tux, both of them where dancing to a a beautiful song, moving in ways that made a beautiful dance, then the song turned faster, both of them keeping the pace, moving directly, fluidly, never stopping… like water.

"Shi…rou" Tubaki whispered with a blush on her face.

Her berath become more elaborated, she leaned closer on him… closer, something about him… it's like he had known her all her life, understanding how she could and should move.

She never felt so close to anyone… and for some reason her heart beat faster, her body felt like on fire… she was being wielded by someone that can be considered an artist.

**Real world**

Shirou then stopped the movement… "You got yourself a good partner, she is a good blade, balanced, deadly… yet refined, like a woman should" Shirou said as Tsubaki transformed back into her human form, she had a strong blush on her face as she was acting coy.

"heh, I don't need you to tell me that, she is one of a kind" Black Star said.

"With that said, treat her good, she will cry (break) if you keep on piling failure over failure" Shirou said.

A stabbing sound could be heard… Black Star had an arrow on his head with a sign that said "Direct Hit"

Tsubaki giggled as she looked at Shirou forlornly at being separated from him.

"I wanna be wielded by him again" she said as Shirou left to go back to class.

"WHAT!?" Black Star yelled in shock.

He young man remained, and **he** left.  
He remained how he was, and left, he left everything behind as he heads to the wasteland...  
All that remained in his memory was the crossing of blades.  
It is a long road ahead. Guided by the distant echoes, the young man heads to the wastelands.

And Shirou's ability gained a new blade… a partner.

And so the real adventure begins…


End file.
